


Void's chosen

by Lyrae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asylum, Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter, Chara is Tom Riddle's twin, Dadster, Dark Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Gods, Good Potter, Good Voldemort, M/M, Magic, Manipulative Dumbledore, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Sane Voldemort, Slightly Insane Harry, Slytherin Harry, Tom want red eyes, Wool's Orphanage, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, a little bit of Weasley bashing, and Charlie, but not the twins, or Bill, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrae/pseuds/Lyrae
Summary: Harry had never been alone.When he was a child, he lived with his twin brother, Arthur, and his parents.When he was he was abandoned by his parents because of an old man, he still wasn't alone: in his head, there were two men that always protected him.When his abusive relatives died strangely and he was placed in an orphanage his friends, Tom and Gaster decided to teach him magic.He discovered that he could protect himself and that the other kids were weak but the other kids hated him for his power.Harry didn't care anymore.The orphanage was attacked by a bunch of snakes and he smiled.The adults didn't understand that he wasn't talking to himself and they said that he was mad, broken. Harry just smiled.He'll always have his friends.They put him in an asylum. Two years later, the only thing left was ashes on the ground.Harry look at the hole behind him and jump.With a smile, he closes his eyes.At the young age of ten, Harry James Potter, twin brother of the boy-who-refused-to-die, vanished in the ground.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it begin

 

The 31st July 1980 at 23:59, exactly when the month end, a child named Hadrian James Potter born. Five minutes after, the boy's twin, Arthur Fleamont Potter born.

Alas, the only clock in the st Mungo room, James Potter's watch, was five minutes late. Consequently, everybody thought that Arthur was born on July.

Years passed and the two kids lived happily with their parents and their godfathers, Sirius Black for Harry and Remus Lupin for Arthur.

However, the two children were two extreme opposite, first of all with their appearance:

where Hadrian had black, shadow-like hairs, Arthur had fierce red hair.

Where the elder had bright and almost too intelligent for his age eyes, Arthur's eyes were hazel, like his father and friendly.

When Harry always tried to be alone and was always quiet, his twin always wanted to be at the center of the attention and coo for someone to notice him.

But the biggest difference was their souls, even if the only man aware was Albus Dumbledore:

One day, when Lily and James Potter was in their kitchen with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the old man crept in the room of the twins and approached their cribs. He took his wand, and with a complicated gesture of the wrist, brought out the souls of the two boys.

The one that immediately attracted his attention was that of the elder:

When the one of Arthur was white and pure, Hadrian's was as black as his hair and seemed to suck all the lights of the room.

This prompted the old man to think that his first theory was the right one and that Arthur Potter would indeed be the child of the prophecy.

But if it was true, he would have to thought of a way to get rid of Hadrian Potter, or at least make it weak and manipulable.

With a soul like his own, entirely made of darkness, he could not derive any benefit from the child.

With luck, he will succeed in making him sacrifice himself for his brother.

A year passed in tranquility and the night of Hallowe'en arrived.

That night, the twins were alone in custody of Peter Pettigrew, a loyal follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort, also the guardian of the secret and one of James Potter's best friend.

If that night, Wormtail had not given the hiding place of the Potters, many things might have been different:

Harry Potter could have lived with his parents, knew his little brother, learned to ride on a broomstick and would surely have died by the hand of the Lord of darkness while protecting his brother.

His soul, by being exposed to the soul, so pure, of his brother would have cleared up towards a neutral gray.

But the traitor did his work and Lord Voldemort entered the house of Godric's Hollow alone, except for the two unaware children of the danger on the first floor.

The snake-faced man opened the door of the nursery, verifying that no charm protected the room before smiling darkly and approaching the two cribs.

The fact that there are two children would not be a very long problem to solve, it would suffice to kill one first and the other.

No, the real problem will be to choose which one to kill first.

If something was not going well, if the Potters came back, if Dumbledore landed or if another similar nuisance happened, the child of the prophecy would have died.

Lord Voldemort looked at the two children, scrutinizing their magical core.

That of Arthur Potter, if he could rely on the name indicated on the cradle, was pure white, following the long line of light sorcerers of the Potters.

That of Hadrian Potter made him back a step: the darkness emerging was extremely similar to the ones of his own core, but even darker if it was really possible.

The Dark Lord realized at once that it was the child with ash-colored hair that would bring him to his ruin.

As this thought passed through his mind, the child opened his eyes and gazed at him with curiosity with his two large emerald orbs.

_'What a mess ...'_ thought the sorcerer, formerly known as Tom Riddle, _'A core so powerful at his age ... If it had not been for this damn prophecy, I would have taken it away by the second! But this is not the time for vain suppositions. '_

"Farewell, Hadrian Potter, if our fate were different, I would have had a great pleasure in making your acquaintance." Murmured the Dark Lord before pointing his wand at the child's forehead and saying,

"Avada Kedavra!"

At this moment several things happened simultaneously: A ray of the same green as his future victim's eyes came out of the yew wand, Arthur Potter awoke and began to cry at the sight of an unknown person and Hadrian smiled calmly. While the spell of death was about to touch the child, a sort of black shield, of the exact same color that his soul and core formed around him. When the spell came in contact, the Avada Kedavra bounces, touching the Dark Lord in the heart. A shock wave came out at the moment when the wizard's carnal envelope disintegrated, leaving only dust where a few seconds earlier the greatest Dark Lord that had never existed stood.

The roof began to crumble, a piece of stone falling on Arthur and leaving a star-shaped scar on his cheek.

As for Hadrian, even protected by the strange shield, the force of the curse had left him a scar in the form of lightning on the forehead.

The first one to arrived was Sirius Black, who quickly put a shield on the twins before leaving after his former best friend in search of revenge.

Then James and Lily Potter came in in panic and ran into the nursery, followed quickly by Dumbledore.

When they arrived, Arthur was crying, holding his bloody cheek as Hadrian slept, his core almost empty because of his outgo of magic.

Seeing this, the old man came to the wrong conclusion and immediately thought that Arthur had defeated Voldemort.

Now all he had to do was get rid of the elder.

"Lily, James," he said, taking Arthur in his arms and throwing him a swift cleaning charm. "Arthur is the child of prophecy, he has defeated Voldemort, his wound is still full of black magic!"

"Are you sure Albus? Harry is also hurt." Lily asked, removing the blood from her eldest son's forehead.

"It's just a debris from the roof that hurts it by falling, it's obvious." The old man certified.

"What are we going to do Albus? With the fall of their leader, the Death Eaters are going to want revenge on Arthur and Harry." Asked James Potter. "And if Voldemort came up here, it's because Peter had betrayed us" He added after a few seconds.

"The only solution is to protect Arthur and give him your full attention and love, so that he may later be able to defeat Tom because he is not dead, my children. hé is in a state that may be considered worse than death, but he still lives ... "Dumbledore replied.

"But Harry, we can not abandon him!" Lily Potter said, squeezing the child against her heart.

"I'm afraid that Hadrian may be possessed by some dark magic left by Tom, wherever he becomes jealous and embittered by the popularity of his brother and turn dark."

"You've lost the reason, Albus? The best way for him to be jealous is that he be abandoned! And if we realize that Harry is infested with black magic, we could protect him! " James Potter shouted.

"I should have known that you would cross the path of light ..." the old man raised his wand and pointed it at the couple "Do not forget my children, all I do is for the greater good ... "

"A-Albus, what are you talking about?" Asked Lily.

"I'm sorry but you do not leave me choice Imperio!"

A silver beam came out of Albus Dumbledore's wand and hit the couple. The eyes widened in surprise before becoming empty and inexpressive.

"Now you're going to bring Arthur to Hogwarts so that he can be cared for. You'll forget the existence of Hadrian James Potter until his eleventh birthday, you will never visit Petunia Dursley or ask for news. You'll Forget about making Peter Pettigrew your secret keeper and you will testify against Sirius Black if he ever has a trial. You will move away from Remus Lupin and will not believe a single word he will say. You'll forget what I've done to you and you will think that it was your wish to abandon your elder son. " Said the director of Hogwarts with a satisfied smile.

 Tranquilly, he took Hadrian from his mother's arms and disappeared with a pop.  
A few seconds later the old man reappeared in front of the door of 4 Privet Drive where he carefully laid the elder of the Potters in a wreath with a letter.  
On this letter, three words:  
" **Hadrian James Potter** "  
The Hogwarts' Headmaster faints in the shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue, I hope you liked it !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last!  
> Yes, i know it had been a long time, and I'm really sorry!  
> The fact is, I have finished it ofr a month, but I didn't to post something full of errors so ... sorry °_°

"Boy, where are you ?! Breakfast is not going to prepare itself!" yelled a man with face of a curious color turning on the purple  
"I'm coming uncle, I'm sorry I made you wait." Replied the little boy with the emerald eyes.  
'Kill him! Make this thing suffer! Pull his heart out and make him look at it as you explode it into your hand!' shouted a voice in his head.  
"You know I can't do that Marvolo, I have nowhere to go!"  
'Even if I do not agree with his pretty ... violent methods, I must say he has a point Harry ...' said a second voice, more calmly  
"Oh come on, not you too Gaster! It's not that awful, at least I have somewhere to sleep and something to eat."  
'What is wrong with you?! Are you idiot ?! Somewhere to sleep? Something to eat?! You're kidding me, aren't you? You sleep in a bloody cupboard! The only thing you have the right to eat is what remains of the food that you prepare after the passage of these human whales! '

'Er ... in fact, I know a sort of whale-man and ...' Gaster began before being violently interrupted by Marvolo.  
'Shut. Up. '  
"A man-whale? I thought I was crazy to hear voices in my head, but now I have to admit that the price goes to you!"  
While the 5-year-old child went in the kitchen, the other two residents of his head began to speak.

'We have to tell him! He can not stay any longer in ignorance of his identity! If I knew more about wizards, I would have told him already, but the problem is that the person in the know here is you! If he could control his powers better, he could leave this awful place, so why don't you tell him everything! '

'You don't understand! You don't know how I got here, and I don't know how you got there either, which means you don't know anything about me! Nothing! You don't know what I've done! ' as he said that, his hands went to his heart and he moved them away a few seconds later revealing a black piece floating over his hands.  
Even though his body, in the 'mental place' as they called it, was as it had been before he began to perform rituals, his soul remained the same.  
Gaster took a step back.  
'Is-Is this your soul ?! What have you done ?! '  
'I warned you.' he replied coldly 'I can not tell him, and you know why? The scar of the kid doesn't come from an accident as he is told by his relatives. I did it. '  
'You WHAT?!' yelled the former royal scientist.  
'It was a war! I had no choice!' replied the Dark Lord.  
Gaster sighed:  
'Okay, we don't tell him now, but this is only a postponement, we'll have to tell him. One day he will suspect something and ... the rest of your soul will be able to leave after him. '

'I will not let him harm the kid! It could kill us at the same time!' said Marvolo before returning to reality.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE FREAK ?!" shouted Vernon Dursley, violently shaking a 6-year-old child with black hair. "HOW DARED YOU ?!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, it's not me!" Harry defended himself, trying to free himself from his uncle's grip.  
"You do not know Freak? Oh, but I know, you still do something freakish and you hurt Dudley and his friends!" Continued the man.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened! I swear, please stop, you're hurting me!"

Vernon Dursley grabbed his nephews by the collar and lifted him up, shaking him violently. "That's exactly what I want Freak to do. I'll make you regret what you did to my son!"

"It's not me, I haven't done anything, I don't know what happened!" Moaned the child

"Dudley told us what you did to him and his friends, how dare you hurt my son ?! A little shit like you, son of two unnecessary drunkards and unemployed, Do not deserve everything we do for you, and yet you complain ... But do not worry Boy, I'll beat the freakiness out of you! " Yelled the man throwing violently Harry on the ground.

His arm cracked violently as he came in contact with the tiled floor of the kitchen, leaving a bloody stain.

"You thought you could get away with it, don't you? You did not think Dudley would tell us what you did! Turn your arm into a bone!" He said, slashing his fist on the trembling form of his nephews with each sentence.

Harry closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, preventing the cries from leaving his throat. If his uncle heard it, it would only continue stronger.

After several minutes of this treatment, the man walked away for a few seconds and returned with a black belt which he fell on the back of the youngest, lacerating the delicate skin of the child.

"P-p-pl-please st-t-op." He cried, then the belt left a long bloody trace on his shoulder blade.

Vernon did not even bother to answer before grabbing the bloody boy and throwing him on a wall with a large CRAC from his neck.

If Harry had had his eyes open at that time, he would have seen a strange dark mass come out of his boken body and striking his uncle.

He would have seen him collapse, his eyes glassy, muttering unintelligible words on the floor of the corridor. He would have seen his aunt arrive some minutes later and suffer the same fate as her husband as she rushed to his side. He would have seen Dudley arrive on the stairs, his eyes glassy, and slowly descend, as if in trance to rejoin his parents.

He would have seen the puddle of blood surrounding his body spread rapidly.

He would have two emerald orbits and silver fixing him the shadows of the room, unknown to the other person staring at him with sadness.

But as his eyes were closed, tears of suffering escaping him, he did not see him, nor did he hear his two protectors howling in his head.

The last thing he saw was a strangely comforting black void.

[You win! Exp increase. LV increase]

Everything was black.

Harry looked around to see that he was now in an infinity of black.

"Hey, young one ... Today is not your time kid ... If I take you now, your mother is going to erase me from existence, and as strange as it could be, I don't really want to die. Goodbye my Child, just know that your mother and I love you, Hadrian. "A voice whispered as he felt a hand stroking his hair gently.

As the boy wanted to ask the mysterious voice he was, he felt himself falling faster and faster.

He yelled.

'Hadrian! Harry! You hear us ?! HARRY! Exclaimed Marvolo and Gaster at the same time.

Hadrian grunted and opened his eyes before closing them quickly because of neon light.

"What's going on?" Muttered the child

'You've been unconscious for more than a week!' I thought you were going to die! 'Replied in perfect synchronisation the two adults, although Marvolo later denied having said that.

"I feel like I was smach by a truck," the younger man groans.

'A truck by the name of Vernon Dursley.' Gaster said grimly.

'Good point, we finally leave Privet Drive.' Fit bluntly Marvolo.

"Really? My uncle is arrested?" Asked the child with hope. If Vernon were to leave, his aunt would perhaps be nicer to him!

'No. They are not dead, either. Let's say they are no longer in a position to hurt you. 'Declared the royal scientist gently.

'You finally got rid of it. 'Was the direct response of the Dark Lord.

"W-What, I did not kill them!" shouted Hadrian.

'I do not really know what you did, and they're not even dead, but it was for the best Harry. '

"But I did'´t even touch them!"

'It was magic. 'Said the lord of Slytherin.

"M-magic ?! It does not exist!"

'Magic exists, and I feel that the explanations will be long ... Know already that I, you and Gaster can control it.'

'Even if my magic is not the same as Marvolo's. 'Added the latter.  
"You're sure, you're not lying to me, are you?" The boy with emeralds orbs asked.

'Of course not! Lord Voldemort never lies! ' Exclaimed the latter with a falsely outraged air.

This was the last thing Hadrian could say before a woman in a blue coat came into the room and asked how he felt, explaining that after an 'attack' at the Dursleys he had been attacked and his relatives had been so horrified by what had been done to him that they had 'sadly' fallen into madness.

After that, Miss Rose, the nurse, told him that he was placed, as soon as his wounds had been treated, in Wool's Orphanage, a charming place, in his words.

As soon as she left the room, Marvolo applied himself to listing all the possible and existing faults of the Orphanage, without telling him how he knew the information first, before deciding that they Is good to point out that Gaster never had a say) would teach him enough magic to defend himself, and later take his place in the magical world.

Hadrian hoped that his life would change.

Life at Wool Orphanage was not so different from that of the Dursleys, to the chagrin of the youngest: there were always bullys, chores and adults who pretended to see nothing.

No, really, life had not changed much for the young Harry Potter if one excluded the magic classes of Marvolo and Gaster every day.

At first, it had been hard to make the young boy accept his true nature, and he had not really wanted to believe it, but the fact that his magic showed itself many times when he was stil with his relative and that his two protectors were both possessors of magic, although of two different kinds, helped a great deal.

The first months after his arrival had been the worst: the children had immediately left him due to the mysterious state of the Dursleys, Maria Coles, the matron, had him, the second he had set foot in the Settlement, declared as the next Anti-Christ and Harry did not know and had not enough control over his magic to consider defending himself against older children.

Knowing that to survive Wool he should manage to master it as quickly as possible was something very motivating for him.

To begin with, Harry had to meditate daily to work his 'Occlumency', a certain branch of magic, which according to Marvolo's explanations, in addition to being a kind of magic that had to be begun with a young person for a better result, would allow him to remember more easily all that he would see later and to better control his magic.

To sum up, even if the emerald-orbed child was not a fan of that, he knew he had to keep doing it and concentrate if he ever wanted to defend himself against Luke and his gang and to make his mentors proud of him too.

Through hard work, meditation finally bore fruit, and Harry realised that in addition to remembering much more easily what he was reading or what Gaster and Marvolo were telling him, he could now remember his life before he was deposed with the Dursleys.

Obviously, at first, there were only fragments incomplete, snatches. A voice, a perfume, a smile. But little by little, as he meditated, whole scenes came to play before his eyes: his brother, his parents, his godfather, the last thing he could remember the time with his parents being Lord Voldemort pointing his wand to his forehead. This last information led to a rather strange discussion:

'I am sorry.'

"Of what? It's not like it's your fault if I'm here today." Replied Hadrian.

The former Dark Lord seemed about to speak again before the child cut him.

"As far as I know, it was war and you had reasons that I don't know, and you just stunned them, so it was their choice to let me rot with these Muggles" he spat the last word hatefully. "I would like to add that you were then with 3% of your soul, if I understood correctly what you explained very briefly about the Horcruxes, and that finally, before trying to kill me you said that if it had not been for the war, you would have taken me with you. "

And before Marvolo could understand what had happened, the conversation had been closed.

After that, the former Slytherin had considerably relaxed when the boy was doing his daily meditation sessions and they had finally begun to see how to better control his 'accidental' magic and build his first barriers of mental protections.

"Hey Freak, what are you doing here?" Asked a voice.

Hadrian tensed and turned slowly to confess Luke Jason, a blond-haired child with cruel eyes and a twisted smile.

Luke had been a 10-year-old boy when Harry had first arrived. Soon after, the oldest had decided that it would be a good idea to show the new little one who was the leader.

Before the black-haired child could think of escaping, he was surrounded by a dozen children almost twice his age.

It was that day that Hadrian had decided that it would one day become powerful enough that no one ever could pick him on like that.

2 years later, there it is.

In this period of time, little had happened, but for Harry, many had changed.

After his first year of Occlumency, Marvolo had decided that his mental protections, though still weak and requiring many improvements, were already much stronger and more advanced than what one would expect from a child his age. Knowing this, the Dark Lord trainer had begun to teach him more deeply wandless magic and how to better control it, while Gaster continued to teach him the theory for Soul Magic and Monster Magic, saying that these magics were always too much dangerous if his core and his soul were not developed enough, but if he continued to strengthen them with the Occlumency, the skeleton could teach him the basics from his 8 or 9 years.

Now and to his delight, Hadrian could easily produce simple tips of magic, such as levitating objects or people, opening doors and windows, making light out of his hand or eyes, and stun, although with little more difficulties.

In those two years, the young boy had also discovered two very important things:

The first was that he could talk to snakes, and was, therefore, a Parselmouth, to Marvolo's greatest joy.

The second, equally important, was discovered shortly after its seventh birthday:

Again, Hadrian was hunted by Luke and his gang. After having hid behind a little building , the boy began to hope with all his heart that he had another appearance so that his pursuers did not recognise him.

To his surprise, when the older boys had caught up with him, they'd just asked him what he was doing here and if he had not seen 'the filthy the monster '.

When he had seen his reflection in one of the puddles, he had thought himself hallucinating: under his eyes was a perfect stranger.

Slowly, observing himself, he began to see the similarities between the true him and the reflection, and after a few minutes, it was again two emerald orbs that starched him from the water.

Seeing this, Marvolo had been literally crazy with joy (a very rare thing when you know who he is).

According to the oldest, he would be a metamorhmagus, a very rare person able to change his appearance, physiognomy and voice to infinity, simply by concentrating a little.

This talent will be transmitted through blood told him the former Dark Lord (Gaster knew absolutely nothing about his talent.) He surely had to come from his paternal grandmother, Dorea Black.

Hadrian had since trained to control his power and had discovered that it was extremely convenient to escape Luke, but that sometimes he simply did not have the time or opportunity to change (and the other children were starting to wondering who were the mysterious individuals wandering in the orphanage.)

Today was a day like that.

The emerald-eyed child was hidden behind the school and spoke silently with several snakes that came to see him regularly.

The place where he was was almost invisible and his only drawback was the lack of emergency exit. Alas for the youngest, it seems that Luke Jason had a 'radar to Harry' somewhere near his the pea-sized brain because, despite the stratagems of Hadrian, the other always ended up finding him.

"Monster, you're, or you can't speak the language of human beings after having spoken only with snakes for all of your life ... But it's not your fault if nobody loves you! If you have made your last family crazy and your parents abandoned you by seeing how you were a monster! " Said Luke, smiling cruelly. Around him, a few fat laughs were heard.

"Shut the fuck up Jason, I don't have time for your bullshit today, get out of here if you want to live." The serpents on and beside him whistled their delight.

"Oh, I'm afraid!" Said the oldest, taking a shrill voice. "What are you going to do to Freak? Make me fly ?" Or call your snakes friends for help?"  
He had hardly finished his sentence that a little green serpent was rushing over him. As he arrived, the teenager raised his foot and flattened it on the ground the moment the serpent passed underneath. "Oops." He said mockingly as a crack resounded as the poor beast's skull was crushed.

Hadrian's eyes widened, shocked. He had dared. How COULD HE. Luke Jason had dared to kill a snake, one of his snakes, a baby.

His whole being was crying vengeance against the murderer.

His pupil shrank to a vertiginous line, similar to those of the little serpent.

Without his notice, his hair began to float, as if carried away by an invisible wind and his irises turned red blood.

"Kill them," he hissed.

The serpents obeyed.

[You win! Exp increase. LV increase.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be sooooo happy if you leave a comment!  
> I'm also seeking a beta, so if you're interested, tell me so in the comments !
> 
> Lyrae


	3. Chapter 3

Howdy, I'm not dead ! (so please don't kill me)

I'm sooooooo sorry for taking so long T^T... I got a lot of things to do, importants tests, two spectacle and I even went in London ! (that was SO cool !)

So here's the chapter ! (forgive my errors, english is not my first language)

Disclamer : Harry Potter doesn't belong to me (snif)

Note : This fanfiction is a slash TMR/HP !

and it's also an AU

* * *

 

Harry was irritated.

No, all things considered, he was very upset.

He had ended up in a bloody asylum, for Merlin's sake! Why ? Because a fucking employee of the social services had surprised him talking with Marvolo and Gaster.

So, yes, Harry was pretty pissed off with himself and the man.

But, if he looked a little, he could see that the asylum was way better than the orphanage.

The first was on the outskirts of London. It was an old building of another age, which must have once belonged to a noble family if its blazons and old stones were to be believed.

The advantage of living with madmen is that no matter what he does with his magic, no one would be more interested in the says of a madman and would not investigate on 'the child that turns into an animal' , 'The demon who speaks to serpents', or (from an old crackpot lover of raspberry candy)' Satan's disciple, greedy of the souls of the innocent, revealing the bones of his victims with a smile More than disturbing. '.

On his arrival at the asylum, Gaster had finally agreed to teach him the the magic of souls and the magic of the monsters, which he practiced every other Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday, He worked his 'base' magic with Marvolo the rest of the time. Since his arrival, he had also decided to try his transformation animagus in his spare time.

He opened his eyes and looked around: Like every time he meditated to work his occlumency or animagus, Hadrian was in a richly decorated manor, surrounded by forests and mountains.

Of course, only Marvolo and Gaster really knew what his landscape looked like. The invaders were either expelled directly after a short tour in the dungeon's torture room, or shown a false mindscape with false memories, often in the form of a wild landscape, the mindscape of people not knowing any occlumency.

"Ready to go looking for your animagus?" Asked a voice behind him.

Turning with grace, Hadrian smiled at Gaster.

One of the benefits of the mindscape was that he could speak face to face with Marvolo and Gaster. The latter was a large skeleton of 6 feet 10, wearing a scientist's blouse with a turtleneck and black pants. His skull was cracked from the top of his head to his right eye and from his left eye to his mouth. When Gaster used his magic, his eyes shone with a violet light, and sometimes the holes in his palms lit up the same color, especially when he created a kind of solid projection of his hands into the air. In addition to his hands, Gaster could show bones and sorts of flying skulls sending a kind of 'lazer ray' as the Muggles would say, and that he named the Gaster Blaster.

After being frightened the first time he saw them, Harry quickly became attached to the creatures, and he could not wait until the former royal scientist showed him how the summon.

Marvolo, meanwhile, was an handsome man in is early thirties or late twenties, with black hair, wawing delicately around his face with aristocratic features. His skin was as pale as ivory, his cheekbones high, his straight nose and his sharp and elegant jaw, but what was most noticeable was his stunning blood red eyes.

"Where are we going today?" He asked in his melodious voice.

"I think we should try the top of the mountain now. We've already done most of the forest and everything around it." Replied Hadrian.

"It could be a good idea." Said Gaster.

Harry smiled. "Gaster Blaster?"

The skeleton sighed before his eye socket became a vibrant purple and a large floating skull appeared in front of the youngest.

"Yes!" The latter exclaimed, climbing over the Blaster.

* * *

 

Hiding a grin, Marvolo and Gaster began to levitate towards the highest mountain, the doors opening on their way.

With a big smile, Hadrian clung well to the creation of his friend while the creature floated rapidly following the two older ones. Marvolo could not help smiling with fondness by seeing the behavior of the youngest. Gone was the skeletal and frightened boy who lived with the Dursleys. Nowadays, Hadrian was a healthy nine year boy, cunning and ambitious: the perfect slytherin if one had to believe the dark lord. His skin was pale and flawless, his hair blacker than the night reaching his shoulder blade, as if formed of shadows, but the most remarkable detail was his eyes: Of a supernatural emerald green, of the characteristic color of the spell of the Dead, the Avada Kedavra, which shone with power in the midst of his angel's face.

Despite his lack of food with the Dursleys and at the orphanage, Harry had gained height and muscle, surpassing the height of most other 8-year-olds. His silhouette was now thin and no longer emaciated as it was.

His wounds and broken bones had healed, but Salazar's heir knew that Hadrian should consult a healer in case of poor bone growth soon.

After all, it would be necessary for the young boy to be at his best if he did not want to fall back into the manipulations of the old lemon's lover.

"What's this ?" Asked Hadrian, pointing to a dark shape in the sky, approaching at high speed from their position.

"No ideas, but I don't think it's very smart to stay here." Said Gaster, levitating further, dragging the Gaster Blaster and Harry with him.

The beast stood a few meters from them.

"Hmm ... strange," Marvolo said as he examined it. The creature was about the size of a dragon and had the same overall shape. However, what was strange was that instead of scales, the "dragon" seemed to be formed of a kind of light or black fire.

"You think this is my animagus?" Asked the child, noticing the two emerald eyes of the creature.

"Wizards can turn into magical creatures are rare, but that's not unknown of." Replied Gaster.

The Dark Lord said nothing, too busy to inspect the "dragon".

"I think I know what it is..." he began. "The first writings on fantastic beasts almost never spoke of" dragons "as we now know, but more of creature like that. I think it's a High Dragon, the ancestor of the dragons that we have now. Basically, if we believe the parchments, the High Dragons would be the offspring of a phoenix and a basilic, of whom they would have inherited the mortal gaze, venom, healing tears and possibly teleportation. It would be through mixing with different races of non-magical serpents that the High Dragons would have become those we know today. "

"What do I have to do now that I know in what I'm going to change?" Asked Hadrian.

"Meditate."

"Again ?!"

* * *

 

Several months passed before he could at last try the final transformation without danger.

Every day he meditated in his spare time and concentrated on the anatomy of the High Dragon, the feeling of having fire in himself, what he felt every time he flew on a Gaster Blaster.

At first he was able to realize only small transformations, to extend his hands and nails to transform them into serts and claws, to grow long, mortal fangs and to change his eyes so that he gains the mortal power of his animagus.

But over time, little by little, he succeeded in making more and more important transformations, until culminating five months later in its complete form.

The only problem ... Instead of the big dragon, higher than the majority of the buildings...

he ended up with a dragon (overly cute if he believed Gaster) that could pass for a stuffed animal.

"Why am I like that ?!" he asked in Parseltongue

'I think I remember that the High Dragon can control their size.' Says Marvolo

"Yes but how does it work ?!" cried the little dragon

'It's not me the dragon huh.'

Frustrated, Hadrian turned back in his human form and sighed.

"It's okay not to control all of his powers when you transform for the first time child." said an unknown voice from behind him.

"Who are you?" Hadrian asked coldly, turning abruptly, his fingers shining with the red light of a stunner.

"You can call me Circée." Said the woman, not caring for the child's threatening air.

She was medium-sized, probably in her late twenties or early thirties. She had long golden blonde hair, cut with auburn locks, fine and soft features, and an aristocratic face.

Deciding to search the witch's mind a little, Harry prepared and looked into the strange eyes of Circée.

Without difficulty, he plunged into the golden and blue sky irises, paying attention not to be noticed.

Nothing.

The witch's mindscape was completely empty.

'Occlumency?' He asked Marvolo.

'This is the only plausible explanation, although its level must be high for'you not to detect anything at all.' Replied the latter.

With new respect, the Avada Kedavra's color-eyed child emerged from the young woman's mind and asked her, always on his guard:

"Why did you spy on me, what do you do here and what do you know."

The women chuckle a bit before answering :

"I know you're a wizard and I'm here to make sure you don't hurt yourself with your magic."

"And why that ?" Asked Hadrian, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to see other magical children suffer."

"So you're here to "protect" me?"

"Exactly." Replied Circée, with a benevolent smile, his eyes sparkling.

'It can't be natural to have eyes that sparkle like that, she almost look like Dumbledore,' thought Harry.

* * *

 

Strangely, Circée proved to be a great help to Hadrian. For him who had known only a maternal presence for the first year of his life, the caring was entirely new.

In addition to her natural kindness and love for children, the youngest had discovered that she was very cunning and had a great knowledge of magic and especially, surprisely, of the dark arts.

Even Marvolo grunted that she was not 'so horrible'.

From the moment of their meeting, a year had passed and Hadrian had discovered several odd things about the witch with blue and golden eyes.

First, in spite of her maternal attitude, Circée herself was born of the union of two wizards. From what he knew, one would have been a light wizard who would have left before her birth, and the other would have been a Dark Lord, left alone to raise her.

At first, the boy with the hair of Onyx had thought that Marvolo could have been the father but the latter immediately denied it, but when Harry had learned that Circée was born in 1920, a name immediately came to his mind:

"Grindelwald ?"

She merely replied with a laugh and a strange nostalgic look in her eyes.

She also told him one day that before she was sent to the asylum and before the war was over she had married a wizard from a dark family and had a daughter, but she had been abducted and placed in an orphanage after her husband was arrested as Voldemort's follower and her wand snapped.

Although Hadrian would have liked to know the name of her husband and daughter to try to find them and ask Marvolo for information, the woman did not like to talk about it and the only time she did was when he surprised her taking news of "Lyra" with a woman working in the asylum.

In one year, Hadrian had made much progress, not only with his animagus or the magic that the Dark Lord was teaching him, but also with the soul magic of monsters.

Given his rather unique soul, Hadrian (surely like his twin with the white soul) could realize all types of magic, from gravity to protection.

After mastering the magic available to humans, Gaster decided to try to teach him his own branch of magic, remembering the incident when the child's arm had changed into bone when he was still with the Dursleys.

For now, he could summon bones and teleport over relatively short distances, such as when he apparated, but the emerald-eyed boy had been very disappointed when he discovered that he still could not make appear Gaster Blaster or hands like Gaster and he couldn't try yet to make fireballs or spears like some monsters.

Growing up (although he believed it was fairy tales) with the stories of the war, where the monsters used their respective magic to their maximums, Harry had dreamed of having similar powers, but the royal scientist had reassured him by saying that he was still young and that he would be able to help the people of the Underground one day.

He did not tell him he didn't think the child would ever go to the Underground ...

Hadrian didn't know that everything could rock so suddenly in just a few seconds.

Everything was going relatively well, his magic developed wonderfully, he was happy, Circée was happy ...

But it could not last.

"She disappeared."

"W-What ?" Asked Circée, wide-eyed and breathless.

"Lyra, your daughter, gone yesterday, not seen since." Said the other with an air of compassion before apologizing and leaving quickly.

The witch's breathing became erratic and her magic began to come out of her magical core.

"What's going on?" Asked Hadrian, running into the garden where she was.

Instead of answering, the older took him by the shoulders and looked at him in despair.

"You're going to find her, aren't you? Promise, promise me!" She cried in panic.

"Of course, I promise you!" Harry replied before trying to calm the witch's magic.

He did not expect what happened next.

Circée's emotions were so overhelming! He had difficulty keeping his thoughts clear. He had trouble controlling himself. He ... had ... trouble ... controlling...

Everything flared but he didn't even notice it.

"... trol yourself!" He heard vaguely.

He ends up fixing his blurred vision on the witch.

"Wake up! WAKE UP!" She screamed. "You have to control your magic, you have to find her!"

"And you ?" He managed to ask through the strange veil over his conscience.

"I'll be alright."

And before he could say anything, he felt like he was turning on himself, faster and faster, like the first time he had 1pparated before everything turned black.

[You win ! Exp increase. LV increase]

* * *

 

Albus Dumbledore looked at the silvery thing on his desk, that has to follow the asylum where was the twin Potter number two, which had just been reduced into a small pile of charred metal.

He frowned and ordered the gargoyle keeping his office open for no one, checking whether he should receive any important visits this afternoon and apparated

Seeing the Friendfire encircling the place, he twitched his wand and approached the emerald green flames.

Quietly, as though they were not there, the old wizard walked through the fire, surrounded by a resistant ice dome.

Finally arriving in "the eye of the storm" he was surprised to see a woman with long golden and auburn hair.

He had really thought of finding the Potter Brat and having an excuse to eliminate him directly from the board, for the greater good, of course.

Like she had guessed his thoughts, the wandless witch let a chuckle escape before saying :

"For the greater good isn't it ?"

The old man let a grin appear on his old face.

"For the greater good, indeed, Avada Kedavra!"

A green light came out of his wand and touched the woman in the heart.

She collapsed, lifeless on the ground, like a rag doll, and the supernatural fire was extinguished, leaving nothing but ruins and ashes.

The old man with the motley dresses disappeared.

"I have to ask what to do to _him_. _He_ will know."

* * *

 

Who is _him_?

Who is Circée ? Her husband ? Her daughter ?

What will happens to Harry and his protectors ?

What will Sans do when he'll see Harry's LV ?

What will Chara do ? And Frisk ? And our flowery friend ? And what of the others monsters ?

You'll know in the next chapter !

Or perhaps not.. oups

So, the Underground appears in the next chapter :3

 

Important :

I don't when I'll be able to write and post the chapter (still a lot of things to do -_-). I'll try to write but I can't promise anything...

Please reviews !

**Author's Note:**

> I like to say that English is not my mother language and I'm really sorry if there are any errors and if you have any questions, just ask and I will answer the best that I can!


End file.
